Loving This Way
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Heero confronts Relena about his relationship with Duo. 1x22x1 yaoi, RelenaFindsOut, and songfic.


Title: Loving This Way  
Authur & Email: DC James/Kura Okamiko (x . dcjames . x gmail . com) (remove the spaces)  
Archived: DC James' Hideout (kuraokamiko . wishing-blue . net) (remove the spaces)  
Pairings: 1x2  
Type: Songfic, Relena Finds Out, slight OOCness, sappy, serious, and yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Loving This Way is property of Allison Mellon, Gene LeSage, Collin Raye, and all other associated parties. Gundam Wing is property of ANB, Sunrise, and Bandai.  
Before Note: Okay, this is my first time trying to do a yaoi songfic with the GW series. It might suck, don't sue me. I'm borrowing the song, and I'll give it back! Yakusoku!

**oOOo**

Loving This Way: Gundam Wing Songfic  
By: DC James

**oOOo**

Heero took a deep breath as he entered the cafe. It was late Friday, already close to midnight. The ex-pilot took a brief glace around the small restaurant, and sat in an empty booth, waiting for his companion. He stared at his hands, eyes distant while he thought. This mission had to go perfectly, no misunderstandings, no interruptions, no outbursts. This was dangerous, he knew it. Not the kind of dangerous as blowing up an OZ base or a Mecha battle. This was a personal mission, one that could have serious affect on his life and those involved.

The waitress walked over, and took his order of water, returning with it a minute later. He cupped his hands around the cool glass, murmuring a thank you. It was cold outside, and the cafe was less than toasty, especially since he was in his tank shirt. The pants weren't much protection against the winds, but it kept him from going numb. Despite his discomfort with the temperature, he knew the last thing he needed was to be high on caffine.

A shadow stood beside him, and he glanced up to see the young girl's face. Blond hair caping around it and blue eyes piercing his with a serious stare. "Relena."

She smiled, "What did you want to speak to me about, Heero? Could we have talked over the phone?" she sat across from him in the booth, crossing her arms on the table.

He shook his head, "No, this is serious."

"Relena, why do you follow me constantly?" His words were slightly slurred as he tested his tongue and the words. "It is a big risk when I'm on a mission, and it's a distraction."

She ran her fingers through her long hair, "I wanted to see you. So I followed you."

His jaw tightened, but he remained calm. "Why would you want to see me?"

"I love you, silly!" she giggled, resting her chin on her crossed arms. "Why else would I want to see you?"

He sipped the water, letting it extinguish his burning throat. This is going to be harder than he thought. "Relena, we were young and... the war was very disturbing for many. Could it be that you just-"

"I know my feelings, Heero, and I know love when I feel it." she interrupted sternly, eyes hard. He swallowed, taking a longer gulp of the beverage.

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Relena, I don't love you. Yes, I protected you because you were promoting absolute pacifism for both the Earth and the Colonies. I probably wouldn't have said this a couple of years ago, but I think of you as a... friend, somewhat. You reminded me of someone..." He winced inwardly as he remembered the child and her puppy.

Relena straightened, but looked curious, "Why are you saying this, Heero? Is this a joke?" A spark of hope was in her voice, but was returned with a weary sigh from the ex-pilot.

"It isn't a joke. What I felt for you wasn't the kind of love you want it to be. It's a friendship. And I don't mean the kind of your many admirers you had at school. I do respect you for your courage and honesty, but we are only friends." He took a deep breath, meeting the young woman's eyes for a reaction.

The blond's eyes began to water, and she locked her gaze on the table, "But... why? Did I... was..." A tanned hand rested on her milky one.

Heero gazed at her with worry in his eyes. He shook his head, "It never was, Relena. My heart was already captured by someone before you're interest sparked intimately. It wasn't ever your fault."

Relena raised her free hand, wiping her eyes with her thumbpad. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Who is it then?"

He moved his hand away, sighing, "I think you know, you just don't want to admit it."

She winced, "Maxwell?" she received a nod.

He slid her his glass, which she accepted, "I'm sorry." He watched her take a long swallow of the drinking water, and she sat the half empty cup down. Her eyes closed, she shook her head solemnly.

"Does he make you happy?"

He smiled softly, only the corners of his mouth turning upward showing, "Very much. I believe I make him happy also. But when he sees how our relationship is, he is jealous and angry." The smile faded as he continued, "I don't like to see him like that. And I know that if you found out any differently, it would hurt you also."

She swallowed hard, opening her eyes and attempting to smile, "If he makes you happy, that's what matters, right?"

He stared at her impassively, allowing her to finish the rest of the water. She sighed, setting it on the table, "Maybe it wasn't ever really love. Perhaps... I was just interested because you were unique. Maybe it was the friendship love... I suppose only time will tell."

They stayed silent for many minutes, the sounds in the cafe of plates and talk not disgressing the quietude of the two. Relena stood up, zipping up her coat, "I suppose I should return home before anyone found out I snuck out."

"Do you want company?" He asked as he left the tip under the glass.

"No, it's late. My driver's waiting for me anyways. Do... do you want a lift home?"

Heero shook his head, "It's not far and it's a nice night out."

Exiting the cafe, she walked to her pink limo, stopping at the passenger door and waved, "I hope to see you again, Heero."

He smirked in response, "I'm pretty sure that's bound to happen. Good night, Relena."

Heero walked down the street silently, wondering if he should have take up that offer as his arms began to grow numb. He tilted his head back to gaze at the sky, and a warmth began to spread in his heart. _:No:_ He thought. _:It's much nicer out here.:_ Chuckling momentarily, he walked with a slight bounce in his step.

Bounding up the stairs to his and Duo's apartment, he pulled out the key and entered quietly. It was completely dark inside, and the bedroom door was cracked open as he left it. Slipping off his shoes, he walked into the bedroom, guiding himself through the familiar territory with the alarm clock's digits as his only light.

He undressed, already feeling tired from the combined strength of an eased conscience and the thought of the warm spot beside his lover.

Climbing in, he snuggled close to the braided man, kissing the top of the chestnut haired head. Duo stirred, squinting his eyes open, "Heero? Geez, that was some walk. You're freezing." Heero only hummed in response. Duo yawned loudly, turning over to face the Japanese man, "So where'd you go?"

Heero smiled, kissing the American, "I'll tell you in the morning. It's late and we have work tomorrow."

"All right. Tomorrow." He closed his eyes, sighing, "Goodnight."

Owari

**oOOo**

Author's Note: Ok, so it wasn't that much of a shocker to Relena, thus why I chose the late time. If she's half asleep, she'll take it with less energy and enthusiasm. Hmm... wonder what Duo has to say about it when he wakes up? Heheh, oh well. Hope you enjoyed and send C&C if you like. Ciao.


End file.
